Strong as Us
by onceuponanevilregal
Summary: Tumblr Prompt; Stable Queen Their first fight/argument.


Daniel tossed the apple in the air and caught it. Toss and catch. Toss and catch. Regina's eyes followed the movement of the apple from her position curled up against him, her head resting on his chest. The day was warm and even the flies were too drowsy to be a bother. It was days like this Regina lived for. On days like this, even her mother couldn't be bothered with lessons. And so she was allowed her freedom. Which meant spending time with Daniel under their favorite tree.

As the day wore on, a question kept popping up in Regina's mind. A question she couldn't get rid of no matter how hard she tried.

"Daniel?" She spoke softly, hoping if he didn't hear she wouldn't have to ask. His hum told her he had heard. "Why do you stay?" Again, her voice was soft. She trailed her fingers in patterns over his chest.

Again, Daniel hummed, this time to ask her to repeat her question. Her fingers curled up against his chest as she brought herself onto her elbow to look down at him.

"Why do you stay?" She repeated her question.

Daniel's lips curled up in a smile, thinking her question was just to get attention from him. "Because your dad pays me well." He murmured, trying to get her to curl back up again so that he could run his fingers through her hair. When she didn't budge his eyes finally opened to look up at her. He frowned as he realized how serious she was. "I love you, Regina," Daniel told her as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and took her hands in his, pulling her closer. Regina turned her head at the last second when Daniel attempted to follow his words with a kiss.

"But my mother...How can you stand staying around her. Knowing she would never approve. Knowing we can never truly be together?" Regina's words tumbled out, all her fears of her mother pushing Daniel away finally being voiced.

"Regina," Daniel frowned, not knowing where this was suddenly coming from. This was true love. Of course he's stay. He'd fight Cora twenty times over if that's what it took to be with her. "Stop being ridiculous and come lay down again."

But Regina wouldn't. "Ridiculous? How am I being ridiculous?" She stood up suddenly and began to pace, unable to remain still. Unable to look at her beloved. "My mother...We can't fight her. She'd never let us be and she would do everything in her power to stop us. She could kill you, Daniel!" Her eyes glanced down as she spoke the words, realizing they were right and scaring her even more. Her mother would stop at nothing. Finally her eyes rose once again to meet Daniel's, determination showing clearly in her features. For the first time ever, she spoke as someone of her rank talking to one of the help. "Leave."

Daniel froze and slowly looked back at her again. "What?"

"You heard me. Leave. Now. I don't want you here."

A flash of pain crossed Daniel's features and Regina almost broke down there. It would hurt like hell, never seeing Daniel again. But she refused to be the reason of his demise.

"No." His voice was soft but just as determined as hers. They stood there, facing off. Regina didn't trust her voice. Daniel could see her lip begin to tremble, the only sign of her not meaning everything she said. Daniel's heart softened at the sign of her vulnerability. Calmly and gently, as he did with the spooked horses he tended after, Daniel stepped closer. Regina watched him, chin tilted up in defiance. Still, she didn't refuse his arms as he wrapped them around her. She did however remain stiff and refused to return the gesture.

Daniel pressed his lips against her head before taking her hand and leading her toward the apple tree. Once they were right next to the trunk, Daniel took the hand he had held and placed it against the sturdy wood. "Do you feel this?" Regina nodded once. Daniel continued. "Our love will always be like this. Strong. Enduring. Always growing. As long as this tree lives and grows, so will our love. And true love will always find a way."

When Regina still wouldn't look at him, Daniel took her chin and forced her to look at him. "We will always find a way." He said again. It was a promise. Regina stared at him a second longer before throwing her arms around him.


End file.
